


Hidden Depths

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Early Days, Gen, Slice of Life, shortly after the first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first meeting and becoming partners, Napoleon invites Illya to dinner and surprises him with his hidden culinary talents.  [An early days piece that takes place immediately after my "Prelude of Light" fic, but can be read independently of it.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Depths

Illya had been enjoying his first day in America very much. Napoleon had already taken him to lunch and had told him all about his plans for how they were going to try to prove that Silas Moran was the Baron of THRUSH. And now, Napoleon had invited Illya to dinner, as well, clearly very taken with his new partner.

Illya had been most surprised by the warm welcome that Napoleon had given him, particularly after Napoleon had admitted he had been doing fine on his own and hadn’t felt the need for a partner; Illya, as well, had been aloof and preferred working alone. But something in the air had been tangible between them—something that had convinced both of them to give this partnership a chance.

Illya glanced at the clock in his new apartment—the one next door to Napoleon’s. The American had already spent the afternoon helping him get the pre-furnished apartment, even co-signing the lease. The Russian already felt he was imposing on his new partner—a senior agent, at that. And yet, Napoleon had insisted on them sharing dinner together—and Illya was beginning to realize that he might as well get used to this.

Anyway, it was about an hour before dinner; Illya was thinking that, perhaps, he might be able to convince Napoleon to let dinner be his treat, to make up for Napoleon paying for lunch. After all, Illya could look up some Russian eateries and introduce Napoleon to the cuisine of his native land…

But when Illya knocked on the door of Napoleon’s apartment, he was not expecting to see Napoleon open the door with a white apron tied over this clothes.

“Hey, come on in!” the American said, with a grin. “I’m not quite finished yet, but you are a bit early.”

“Finished? With what?” Illya asked.

“Dinner,” Napoleon said. “I’ve got a grouse in the oven, and a gourmet treat for an appetizer.” He held up a tray. “Smoked oysters with caviar!”

Illya stared at the tray.

“I… I was not expecting you to cook,” he confessed. “I thought we were going to another eatery, like lunch.”

“Well…” Napoleon said, with a shrug, and it prompted Illya to go slightly red.

“I am sorry; I did not want you to go through such trouble for me,” Illya said.

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all,” Napoleon said. “I enjoy cooking—gives me a bit of a creative outlet. You need that sometimes, in this line of work. I’m sure you have an indulgence you like to escape to, right?”

“…Jazz,” Illya said, with a slight smile.

“Yeah?” Napoleon asked. “I know a few great jazz clubs here; we should go to one sometime!”

“And what kind of music do you like?”

“The old classical masters,” Napoleon said, with a grin.

“Very well, I shall go with you to a jazz club, and then you shall go with me to the symphony.”

“You’ve got a deal,” Napoleon said, checking on the grouse. “Okay, I think this grouse needs about fifteen more minutes. Gives me a time to put some final touches on these roasted vegetables…”

And Illya helped him out where he could, and soon, they were both enjoying a wonderful meal—and even more wonderful company.


End file.
